


Weekend

by nothingtosay



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), London Spy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:48:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27463678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothingtosay/pseuds/nothingtosay
Summary: Alex and Danny spend a weekend morning together.
Relationships: Danny Holt/Alex Turner, James Bond/Danny Holt/Q/Alex Turner
Comments: 8
Kudos: 13
Collections: Lap's Birthday Lovefest





	Weekend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lapsang_and_earlgrey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lapsang_and_earlgrey/gifts).



> Happy Birthday, Lap! 
> 
> Here's my tiny contribution to your birthday celebrations. I hope you will like it and not mind too much of the fluff! :P
> 
> ===
> 
> Edit (November 14, 2020): Now that Lap has seen it I have edited to add a few more tags for better description and the following note:
> 
> This is my first proper attempt to write for this fandom, so I hope I have done the characters justice. 
> 
> I sadly couldn’t manage to put James in this, but there are small hints that this story is a 00Q + London Spy cross-over. As such, the story is set in an alternative universe / post London Spy timeline where Alex is very much alive, in case anyone is worry about any potential angst (ie. there are none). :)

It’s a drizzly and cloudy day when Danny wakes up in the morning. He had hoped that the weather gods might play nice for today, but it does not seem to be on the cards after all.

He opens his eyes to find Q’s cat, Pampuria, sitting like a loaf on top of Alex’s pillow and eyeing Danny disdainfully.

“Yes, princess, you should know by now that if you wanted food earlier, you’d need to go look for Alex.”

The white Persian cat blinks at him slowly, then stares at him eerily some more.

Inwardly groaning, Danny sits up and gets out of bed. He knows that Pam will just keep staring at him until she gets her breakfast.

He pads out to the kitchen, walking past the close bathroom door where a shower is running. He hisses slightly at the cold tile floor, cursing himself that he’s forgotten how cold the kitchen floor can be during the colder months.

He turns and sees Turing has joined him into the breakfast area, with Pam following in a much more sedated pace. Danny isn’t fooled though. As soon as the food is visible both cats will become clingy, mewling fur balls.

He reaches up to the cupboard (child-proofed, as they have caught Pam once tried to chew the handle and pull the door hard enough to open it wide enough for her to reach the food pouches), and pulls out two cans of the cats’ favourite food.

As soon as both cats see and hear the cans moving as Danny pulls them out, they start yowling.

“Oh, Turing, please don’t copy Pampuria’s antics. You should know better than that.” This is one of the reasons why he’s a bit hesitant about looking after Q’s cat when Q’s stuck in MI6 for days. Pam just seems to know exactly how to manipulate and brings out the worst in Turing, who’s otherwise an unobtrusive and quiet tabby when Pampuria is not present (even with his part-bengal lineage).

Turing meowed one more time, then turn his head sideways to watch the movement of the cans in Danny’s hand.

Danny quickly scoops out both cans into two different dishes (which Pam’s a bejeweled tub, and Turing is a plain steel saucer) and places them down to the floor. Pam and Turing fell to their dishes gratefully. Pam is eating as if she’s been starved for weeks, while Turing is eating at a much reasonable pace.

While the cats eat, he has refilled the water bowls so the cats can drink up once they are done with their food. As Danny deposit the water bowl for Turing, he patted him for a bit. Turing, ever so obedient, stopped eating for a bit to let Danny fuss over him.

Tasks done, he walks back toward their bedroom when the bathroom door opens, revealing a steamy shower and a slightly damp Alex.

“Good morning, handsome.” Danny greets Alex, just as Alex reels him in close aiming for a kiss. Danny tries to squirm away.

“I just woke up! Let me brush my teeth first. My breath feels funny.” Danny complains, which Alex diverts and kisses him on the cheek instead.

“Good morning, Danny. Did you sleep well?”

“Hmm… I suppose. Though my boyfriend seems to have gone missing when I woke up, or I’d have rewarded him sooner for his… _attentiveness_ last night.”

At that, he was pleased to see Alex’s cheek had gone pink, and not just from the warmth of the bathroom. Alex isn’t very well versed in love and relationship (no thanks to Frances), but after years of being with Danny he has learned a lot more and has gotten more comfortable to allow Danny to tease and praise him in words.

Alex has also found it fascinating that Danny is especially sensitive to his touch, no matter how long they have been together. Sometimes a thorough message from Alex had Danny melted into a human shape goo which in turns made him quickly fall fast asleep right after.

“Well, perhaps you can do me the honour of joining me at our favourite walk after breakfast?” Alex asked.

“In this weather?” Danny turns his head to the living room window, which is splattered with raindrops.

“The forecast says it should be clear in a few hours. Plenty of time for us to have breakfast and drive there.”

“Fine. I will have to dig out my walking boots then.”

“Bring some food as well, just in case we get a bit hungry?”

“I just baked some [extra drizzle cakes](https://lapsang-and-earlgrey.tumblr.com/post/186582733973/ingredients-makes-a-2lb-loaf-for-the-cake-zest-of) that I had planned to give to Q to share with his minions at work, but I suppose he won’t mind if we take half a loaf’s worth of slices for our walk.”

“That’s a good idea. You get the cake sorted and I will sort us the rest.” Alex and Danny share a smile at that. Danny still feels his heart swell inside when Alex organizes to make sure Danny enjoys their country walks.

Danny quickly showers, brushes his teeth, and changes into weather appropriate clothing before walking back out to join Alex at the breakfast nook. The cats had finished their meal and are now cuddled close to the wall radiator by the living room for warmth. 

Turing looks up when Danny walks near. Danny kneels down as Turing butts his head against Danny’s already outstretched palm, asking silently for pets and scritches. Danny indulged him as long as Turing wanted, before standing back up to walk to the nook.

Alex already has Danny’s breakfast ready, a few slices of the french loaf that Danny had made earlier in the week (a sign of Danny’s stress is when he bakes a lot in a short period of time), with a hot cup of milky tea. Danny smiles at the display and quickly tucks in after a murmured thanks.

They are packed and ready to head out just before 10 am, and being the weekend the traffic is much more bearable, so it’s not too long of a car trip before they arrive at the start of their walk. The rain has since stopped but the sun is struggling to make an appearance.

They have decided to continue with their plan, as Alex packed a waterproof jacket for each of them should it rain again. They locked their car and started walking. It’s a bit cold to walk this particular route, but it seems that Alex has something on his mind so Danny just follows along willingly. He knows that he’d have the answer from Alex soon enough.

They eventually arrive at the pebble beach where Alex had taken them on their first ever walk years ago. The beach looked the same but the wind more briskly than he’d remembered the last time they were there.

They walk a bit further up to the top of the seawall, where they stop and Alex pulls out a picnic blanket from his backpack for them to sit. Danny pulls out the thermos and the drizzle cake slices and they each eat and drink to replenish their energy.

Once the food is gone and the thermos are slightly empty, Alex turns to face Danny.

“You probably are wondering why I had taken us here today, even though we would be better to stay at home and be warm.” He pauses, looks away to the water a moment, before turning back to look at Danny again.

“I remember the first time we were here. You were nervous and tried hard not to show it. I wanted to impress you, desperately. Before meeting you, I had never thought I would want to know someone so much, never wanted to have someone’s attention that has nothing to do with my work.”

“I know our path had not been easy or smooth, like the few romantic films that we had watched when they were on the telly. Sometimes I wished I had the power to go back and change, but perhaps it was for the best that I couldn’t, because I don’t think we’d have turned out the way we do now.”

“I’d like to think that we are much stronger from our experience, and realize it’s not something that should ever be taken for granted.” Danny nods, his hands instinctively holding against Alex’s. Alex looks down, a bit startled at first, but rallies and continues.

“I have found you, even after we were pulled apart by others. Even now I know we wouldn’t have to worry about it happening again, I want to promise that you will never be left behind like that again.”

“Alex…” Danny begins.

“Danny…” Alex lets go of their hands, and reaches into a zippered compartment inside his jacket to pull out a small box. He opens it, then gets off his seat to kneel on one knee, his face looking up Danny. Danny’s eyes are beginning to look misty.

“Daniel Edward Holt, would you do me the honour of marrying me?”

“Yes!” Danny leans forward, shouting, as he grasps Alex’s face for a sweet kiss.

Alex takes Danny’s trembling right hand, pulls the ring out from the box and pushes it onto Danny’s fourth finger. It’s a simple band, but he notices that there’s some very small pattern all over the outside of the ring.

“It’s a repeating of ‘0000001’, but etched so small that you will need to read it with a magnifying glass. Q had helped on this, since I had wanted something that would mean a lot for the both of us.”

Danny, who just barely managed to keep his happy tears at bay, finally has let them slip as he looks at the ring, particularly trying his best to see the feature that Alex has just described.

“I think it’s time to share our good news to our friends and family at home, yeah?” Alex nods. 

They gather back up the remains of their picnic into their backpacks, before starting the walk back to their car, holding their hands together. They had just got into the car before the rain returned.

**Author's Note:**

> Also: happy anniversary to our favourite boys Alex and Danny! 
> 
> It's hard to believe it's been 5 years since the show aired (first episode was aired in November 9, 2015). I am so glad that our little fandom is still here even after all these time, to share our love of their relationship together and creating new contents regularly.
> 
> I hope you had enjoyed this little read!


End file.
